Best Friends from A to Z
by Got WhateverItTakes
Summary: A series of 26 Best Friend One-shots of Annabeth and Percy, all the way from A to Z.
1. A is for Apples

**This story is based on a bunch of Percabeth oneshots! I had this idea for a long time, so please enjoy! Critism is accepted. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

A is for Apples

Annabeth left her warm cabin and ventured out into the cold weather. She just had to find a snack and if she didn't she was going to starve. She wrapped her coat around her tightly as she ran—trying to get more body heat circulating—to the pavilion. She finally arrived to see a figure sitting there. He had raven black hair. His back was to her but she knew exactly who it was. She walked up behind the figure a little shocked that he would be here.

"What are you doing out here Seaweed Brain? It's below 0." She pointed out, taking a seat next to him.

"I was hungry." He said munching down on something red.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked eyeing the object in his hand.

"An apple, want one?" Percy replied handing a shiny one to her. Annabeth took it gladly and munched on it. In the cold they ate, silently, enjoying the company of each other.

"I hate apples." Percy said suddenly as he threw it down to the ground.

"Um, then why are you eating it?" Annabeth asked, totally confused as she picked up his apple core and threw it in the trash.

"Like I said before, I was hungry." He said shrugging.

"Wow, you really are a Seaweed Brain aren't you?" Annabeth laughed.

"Hey, I may be a Seaweed Brain but I'm YOUR Seaweed Brain." Percy said chuckling just a bit when he said it. Annabeth sighed.

"I know," she replied as she finished the apple she had and threw it in the trash.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. B is for Braces

**Chapter 2 is up!

* * *

**

B is for Braces

Percy kept his mouth shut as Annabeth talked about architecture. He hoped that she didn't noticed how he kept his mouth shut.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You usually talkative." Annabeth stated. Percy covered his mouth before he spoke.

"I…" than he mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"You what?" Annabeth urged.

"I got…" he said before mumbling the rest.

"Perseus Jackson, if you don't tell me—"Annabeth threatened.

"Fine, I got braces." Percy said pouting and covering his mouth at the same time.

"Let me see," Annabeth said trying to push his hand away from his face.

"No," he said standing up and jumping behind the couch.

"Percy, you're acting like a 2 year old." Annabeth complained as she got up to chase him.

"That's offensive to 2 year olds EVERYWHERE!" Percy said screaming the last part as he ran away. Annabeth chased him through his mother's apartment and caught up with him in his room. She tackled him and tickled his stomach forcing him to laugh. He laughed alright and Annabeth got a good look at his braces. They were sea green and kind of cute.

"Percy, they're kind of cute." Annabeth said. Percy scowled at her.

"I am 17. I do not do cute." He snarled.

"Oh really? So you don't think I'm cute?" Annabeth asked pouting and looking like she was going to cry.

"Wait no, I mean yes. I think you are very cute." Percy said tumbling over his words. He hugged Annabeth before she whispered something into his ear.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**


	3. C is for Change

C is for Change

* * *

"Do you have any change?" Percy asked Annabeth. She looked up from her scale model of the empire state building.

"Excuse me?" she asked. She just couldn't believe that he was asking her for change when she was trying to do something very important.

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, have any change?" he asked politely standing there, hands in his pockets. Annabeth decided to play a trick on him.

"Of course I do." She said searching threw her bag and handing him something silvery. He looked at it and shoved it in his pocket.

"Thanks for the chocolate, now do you have any change?" he asked impatiently. Annabeth stamped her foot.

"Perseus Jackson, I am trying to finish this model and you just keep asking for change!" she yelled at him. Percy's face stayed calm as he looked around her at the model.

"Looks done to me, so you don't have change?" he asked, eyebrow raised. Annabeth face palmed.

"When I finish this, you can have some change. What do you even want it for?" she asked, sitting back down and adjusting the model so she could see better.

"Bubblegum," he replied as Annabeth frowned.

"It'll get stuck in your braces."

"So?"

"So that's not smart." Annabeth said looking at him with a frown.

"You know that I'm going to totally disregard your warning and get it anyway." He said cockily. Annabeth sighed and went back to work. Percy left the room for a few minutes before coming back.

"Done yet?" he asked.

"No Percy, not yet." She said adding the finishing touches.

"How 'bout now?" he asked.

"No,"

"Now?"

"Percy…"

"So your done now?" Annabeth face palmed again. It went on like that for about 10 minutes before she finished. Then she dug in her purse for 25 cents. She handed it to him and he frowned.

"I'm going to need more than that." He said frowning unhappily at Annabeth. She was confused.

"Why? Did they jack up the prices on bubblegum?" she asked confused.

"No, it's just that…"

"It's just that what?" she asked cautiously.

"I want marshmallows now." For the 100th time that night, Annabeth face palmed.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. D is for Dwords

D is for the D-words

* * *

"Let's play a game." Percy said while driving back to camp. They had a 3 hour drive ahead of them and they were only 15 minutes in.

"What kind of game?" Annabeth asked him looking from the window to him.

"A word game, I used to play it with my mom. It's called concentration."

"How do you play?" she asked. He told her the rules.

The first rule was no repeats or hesitation. The second was they had to take turns. The last was they had to pick a category.

"We should make the category d-words." Percy suggested.

"D-words?" Annabeth asked.

"Any word that starts with D," he said. So they began the game with the famous words.

"Let's play concentration. No repeats or hesitation." They said together.

"I'll go first," Percy said.

"And I'll go second." Annabeth said. Then they spoke together again.

"Category is D-words." Then they began to play.

"Dog," Percy said.

"Diamond," Annabeth said.

"Dessert,"

"Deck,"

"Dude,"

"Dudette,"

"Double,"

"Duh,"

"Dunk,"

"Disco,"

"Disco?"

"Ha! You repeated! I win!" Percy said honking the horn in happiness.

"Well you—you said something weird! Disco? Really I mean where'd you get that from?" Annabeth pouted.

"The word disco is not weird. You're just mad because you lost."

"Am not," Annabeth said.

"Are too," Percy retorted.

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Are too,"

"Am not!" Percy said satisfied but then he realized that she used reverse psychology on him.

"You know I really hate you." he said angrily.

"You're just mad because I won the fight," Annabeth said smugly.

"Am not," he pouted.

"Are too," and the rest of the ride to camp was full of "am not's" and "are too's"... Yeah, they really need help…

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll be adding another chapter today!


	5. E is for Edible

E is for Eatable

* * *

Annabeth stared at her edible Empire State Building model. It looked beautiful. Percy had just left to go buy some marshmallows. But soon he entered the room with a half empty bag of marshmallows and a smile on his face.

"Nice model," he said with a mouthful of marshmallows.

"You shouldn't eat like that you'll choke!" she said snatching the bag from him.

"HEY! I wa eatin dat!" he said with a mouthful of marshmallows. It was getting hard to understand him with so many of them in his mouth.

"Why are you eating so much lately?" she asked, eating a marshmallow out of the bag.

"Dear Annabeth, I am a growing child."

"Percy, you're 17. I wouldn't classify you as a child."

"Fine I'm a growing teenager." Annabeth rolled her eyes. Then she saw him eyeing her model. She intervened.

"Oh no! Stay away from my model!"

"But it looks so good!" he exclaimed examining the cookie base.

"Percy, I swear if you touch that model, so help me, I will kill you."

"Okay okay," he said putting his hands up in defeat. He backed off from it and left the cabin. Later on that night Annabeth woke up to a munching noise. She sat up and listened carefully.

She heard that munching noise again. Then she heard a burp, and some footsteps. Then she heard the scribbling of a pen on paper. Then more footsteps and then the slamming of the door.

Careful not to make a sound, she rose from her bed and walked over to the place where she heard the most noise. She turned on the light and saw that her model had been eaten. The cookie foundation was nothing but crumbs, the twizzlers were nothing but a few uneaten pieces, the peppermint was melted and making the desk sticky. Annabeth was so angry and then she saw the note.

The model was delicious. Please make another.

-Seaweed Brain

Annabeth couldn't believe that he snuck into her cabin and ate her best piece of work. Oh he was going to get it.

"PERCY!" she screamed waking up the entire camp. Percy heard it and immediately headed for the lake.

He better get to a hiding spot and quick.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. F is for Friday?

F is… Friday?

Oh and thank you to peace-love-paramore 101 for telling me how to spell edible right! I went back and changed it! So cheers to you peace-love-paramore 101! You rock!

* * *

It was Friday! It was time for Capture the Flag and Annabeth couldn't wait. In fact she totally forgot about kicking Percy's butt for eating her model. So during dinner she drew multiple plans in the table cloth with her finger. Her cabin got up to leave for Capture the Flag and she didn't even notice. Percy saw her and walked over.

"Hey Annabeth? I think your cabin just left." he told her. She happily mumbled 'mmhm' and finished her plan before she froze. Far into the woods there was a clashing sound that only swords could make—the beginning of Capture the Flag.

"They just what? How could they leave me?" she asked frantically as she began to run to the armory. She dressed hurriedly and Percy just stood leaning in the doorway listening to her rant.

"I mean seriously! I'm _late!" _she said with as much distaste as possible. "A daughter of Athena should never be late! Never! I wasn't late for birth so why am I late now?" she exclaimed, grabbing her sword and heading towards the woods. Somewhere between Zeus' fist and between the outside of the woods Annabeth noticed something. Percy wasn't dressed properly for battle.

"Where is your armor?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Um hello, dip in the Styx… ring a bell?" he asked scornfully walking past her. He was definitely annoyed.

"Are you getting snippy with me?" she asked. Percy turned around faster than you can say 'Hi'.

"Did you just say I'm being _snippy_? I am not being _snippy_! You are!" Little did they know, they had stopped in the middle of a fight over the flag. The fighters stopped to watch their little 'tiff'.

"Me? Snippy? Please tell me Percy, how am I being snippy?" Annabeth asked in a very sarcastic tone.

"Well complaining about your cabin and being late for half an hour might be a good example!" Percy retorted.

"Well at least my ego isn't as big as my head!" Annabeth yelled.

"Oh yeah, that's right yours isn't as big as your head, it's bigger!" he yelled. Some of the other campers had to bite their lip from laughing. One of them started to snicker and Annabeth and Percy turned on them with a rage.

"SHUT UP!" they yelled together before turning their rage back on each other. The opposite team (the team Annabeth and Percy were on) took this to their advantage and took the flag while those two were 'stalling'.

"Whatever Mr. I-took-a-dip-in-the-Styx-so-it-makes-me-better-than-you!" Annabeth shouted.

"Okay Ms. I'm-so-much-smarter-than-everyone-else-that-compared-to-me-you're-an-idiot!" Percy shouted back. Someone from the crowd said "Ouch,"

"What are we even yelling about idiot?" Annabeth shouted at Percy, still keyed up on anger.

"I don't remember Bookworm! Why don't YOU figure it out?" Percy shouted back just loud as her and just as angry.

Somewhere deep in the woods was rejoicing. The other team looked up and noticed that they're flag was gone. They grumbled as they left after losing the game.

"Great job Kelp for Brains! We missed the whole thing!" Annabeth shouted.

"I am leaving now. My head hurts." Percy grumbled stomping off in an opposite direction.

"Fine." Annabeth said going the opposite way.

"Fine." Percy said over his shoulder.

As both of them walked away from each other, they didn't know that they indeed took place in Capture the Flag. They had caused a great diversion which in turn resulted in getting the flag. But because it's Friday… they had to get in a fight. I mean F is for Friday but it's also for Fight.

* * *

I had fun doing this chapter! Hope you guys liked it!


	7. G is for Gullible Grover Day

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with another story of mine. I combined a couple options that my reviewers wanted to see. Without further ado I give you a new chapter.

* * *

G is for Gullible Grover Day

Annabeth and Percy had been waiting for this day forever. Gullible Grover Day was the day they would have to see how many times they could prove Grover to be gullible. Annabeth tried first when they were in the pavilion. No one else was there, because Annabeth didn't want to embarrass him too badly.

"Hey Grover!" Annabeth said to him as she stood next to him.

"Oh hi Annabeth," he said unsuspectingly.

"Do you know that the word gullible is written on the ceiling?"

"No it's not." He said crossing his arms.

"Yes it is. It's written in green." She said looking up. After a while Grover really had to look up out of curiosity and there clearly written in paint was the word 'Gullible'.

"Hey it really is." He said looking back down. But she was gone and so what his very special hat that his Daddy Goat had given him. Grover pouted. It was a good thing that it was not his Daddy Goat's hat but in fact a replica that Juniper had made him just in case. He smiled as he walked away.

Percy tried his luck too. He found Grover in the woods. He decided that he should make a trap for Grover that would be spectacular. First Grover would step into a loop that would pull him upwards, he would get covered in glue, and then he would be shot through a bunch of leaves that would cover him.

So he met Grover in the woods and pretended to 'fall into him and accidently push him.' But Grover was prepared for this. He had seen the trap earlier and made preparations. So he fell into the loop but he loosened it and put it around a dummy. The dummy ended up going through the glue and leaves and then landing on the ground.

"Grover you're so gullible!" Percy said coming over to the dummy.

"No, Percy." Grover said hopping out of the trees.

"You are." And with that, Grover left Percy in the woods with a dumbfounded expression. But of course no one, not even a child of Athena, could trip up Grover Underwood on Gullible Day. It was just never heard of.

* * *

Grover sure showed them! Thanks for Reading!


	8. H is for Hot Potato

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I am really busy! Oh I keep forgetting to say that this is before TLO when they are just friends. Disclaimer- I don't own PJO!

* * *

**H is for Hot Potato**

"I'm bored," Percy claimed.

"Why don't we play a board game?" Annabeth suggested.

"Board games make me bored."

"Tag?"

"I don't want to run."

"Training arena?"

"I'm the best there is! I don't need to train." Percy complained.

"Oh so you think you're so great don't you?" Annabeth countered.

"Whatever," Percy said. Annabeth discovered he really was bored if he didn't want to start an argument. Annabeth thought and thought before she discovered the perfect game.

"How about hot potato?" she suggested. Percy sat up and smiled a goofy grin at her.

"You see, that's a game worthy of my time." He said. So Annabeth got a small ball and they began to play, saying those famous words.

"Hot potato, hot potato, who has the hot potato? If you have the hot potato, you are OUT!"

"HA! I win!" Percy said.

"No way! I won. It was in the air when we said out so you held it last."

"Annabeth, that's not how you play." Percy said trying to tell her the actual rules.

"No I know how to play and you're out!" she said pointing a finger at him.

"Annabeth, if I was out, I would say so."

"No you would not! You would go ahead and say you won!" she argued.

"Okay, fine you won. I lost. Happy now?" Percy asked. Annabeth smiled.

"HA! In your face! I'm so much better than you! You can't even play hot potato right! Loser!" she said laughing in his face. Percy sighed. He really needed to teach her how to not rub things in after she won.

"Yeah, you won. Can we play a different game now?" Percy asked.

"Sure, how does musical chairs sound?" she asked. Percy remembered the first time he played musical chairs with her. She had pushed a little kid down just so she could get a seat. Needless to say, Annabeth won and that kid got a black and blue arm.

"You know what? I like hot potato. Let's play again."

* * *

Anyone up for hot potato?


	9. I is for Ice cream

**I is for Ice Cream**

* * *

"What's your favorite ice cream?" Percy asked at a bonfire.

"Well I like chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, what's yours?" Annabeth asked.

"Panda paws,"

"I don't understand why someone would want to eat something in the shape of a paw…" Annabeth mused.

"I don't get why people eat raw cookie dough in ice cream." Percy countered.

"Stop being so judgmental. It's not good."

"Well excuse me for telling you what you just told me." he said. Annabeth opened her mouth to begin the argument but she closed it.

"This talk about ice cream is making me hungry for some." Percy said.

"Well then let's go." Annabeth said standing up and brushing off her pants.

"But you and I both know that Chiron keeps ice cream locked up in the Big House."

"Then we'll take it." Annabeth said leading the way to the Big House. They entered and thankfully Chiron wasn't in his office. Annabeth unlocked the ice box with the key from his desk. They took their favorites and took closed the door. They snuck back out and went to Percy's cabin to eat it.

In about twenty minutes, the ice cream was gone and they were lying on the floor.

"I'm never eating ice cream again." Annabeth moaned, pushing the ice cream carton away from her.

"For once I agree with you." Percy said. There was a knock at the door. The two scrambled upwards and hid the containers.

"Come in," Percy called to the door. It was Chiron and he looked slightly angry.

"Have you seen the Stoll brothers? I believe they stole some ice cream earlier today." Percy and Annabeth looked at each other before silently agreeing with each other.

"Sorry," they began. "Haven't seen them,"

* * *

**My fave ice cream is chocolate chip cookie dough! What's your favorite ice cream flavor?**


	10. J is for Jaws

Thanks for the reviews! I mean who knew so many people liked so many different things! lol Sorry for not updating. I've been working on another story of mine! Anyway

* * *

**J is for Jaws**

"Let's watch a movie," Percy suggested after finishing a painful musical chairs incident with Annabeth.

"But I still want to play musical chairs." Annabeth pouted.

"You know what? We're going to watch a movie. Let's see Jaws."

"I don't like sharks." Percy stared at her for a moment before laughing.

"Good one, now let's watch it."

"Percy, I'm serious." Annabeth said turning a beat red.

"Well why is your phobia of sharks so bad?" Percy asked putting down the movie with a huge shark on the cover and sitting next to Annabeth.

"Well I guess it's all of their teeth and the fact that they're huge and there's all those stories of people getting ripped apart from sharks and—"Percy cut her off.

"Come with me. I can help fix it." He said pulling her to the lake **(a/n is it a lake or an ocean?) **at camp. There was a motor boat there. He guided Annabeth into it and turned on the engine. They went for miles until they reached some salt water.

"Percy, what are we doing?" Annabeth asked. He didn't answer. Instead he picked her up and jumped over the edge with a screaming Annabeth. He made a bubble around them so Annabeth could breathe.

"Percy! WHAT ARE WE DOING?" she screamed.

"I'm showing you that there's nothing to be worried about." He said turning away from her. He whistled and a great white shark appeared. It seemed to be very surprised to see another mortal with Percy.

"AHH! Get it AWAY!" Annabeth screamed as the shark stared curiously at her.

"Annabeth stop it. He just wants to say hello. His name is Bill. He does clam taxes." Percy said. Annabeth looked skeptically at the shark and Percy.

"He does… clam… taxes?" she asked slowly. Percy laughed.

"It's the currency down here. Sand dollars are worth more because of how they form and stuff but pearls. Oh man, if you have a pearl than you got some serious cash and-" Annabeth cut him off.

"His name is Bill and he does…taxes…" she said. Then she started to laugh.

"A shark named Bill that does taxes!" she cried out in her laughter. Bill the shark and Percy just stared at her until she settled down. Then bubbles flew out of Bill's mouth and Percy chuckled.

"What did Bill say?" Annabeth asked intrigued with her new friend.

"He says you are a very very strange mortal."

* * *

So we met Bill the shark who does clam taxes. Very...um.. intersting shark. Yes i know it's weird but it's a little comical don't you think? Please review, favorite, and do what you guys do best which is be awesome! Thanks for reading!


	11. K is for Kaleidoscope

Lol Bill the shark still makes me laugh. Here's K.

* * *

K is for Kaleidoscope

Percy rummaged through an old trunk up in Annabeth's attic. He and Annabeth were supposed to be 'cleaning it out' but it turned into a 'what is the funniest old thing we can find' session.

Annabeth had found a picture of her dad with a perm and Percy had found an old album that looked like it belonged to a hippie. So there Percy was, looking through a dusty old trunk in a dimly lit room, looking for something that was kooky enough to laugh at.

That's when he saw it. The outside was colorful and when he looked through it, oh man it was just plain awesome.

"What'd you find Percy?" Annabeth asked. Percy hid it behind his back.

"If you guess it, then I'll show it to you. You have 3 hints." They played this game all the time. One of them would try and guess what it was the other had and they had only 3 hints.

"I want to use my first hint. What letter does it start with?" Annabeth asked.

"C," Percy said. Annabeth thought for a moment.

"Copper,"

"No,"

"Um, okay next hint, what does it end with?"

"E," Annabeth thought again.

"Cape?"

"It's longer than 4 letters." Percy said helping her out.

"Percy can't you just show me?" Annabeth whined.

"What's that I hear? The daughter of Athena giving up?" he taunted.

"Percy…" she warned.

"Yes Ms. Giver Upper?"

"That's not even a word!" Annabeth complained.

"So?" Annabeth tackled him and got the object from behind his back.

"Percy, Kaleidoscope starts with a K not a C." Percy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No wonder I have a C in spelling. I suck at it." He said.

"You're so stupid!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"No, I'm not! At least I can spell Cyclops!" he retorted.

"Do not go there Percy!" she yelled back.

"Why not?" he exclaimed.

"I don't need this, I'm outta here." Annabeth said as she went downstairs, slammed the attic door and stomped down the hallway. Percy crossed his arms and looked as angry as possible. The stomping footsteps returned and the attic door opened.

"This is my house, get out." Annabeth said.

"Fine," Percy said. "But I'm taking the Kaleidoscope." He complained as he slammed the attic door and stomped down the hall to the front door.

Yes Kaleidoscope definitely begins with a K.


	12. L is for Looney Toons

**L is for Looney Toons**

* * *

Percy knocked on Annabeth's door. Her sweet, lovable, step-mother answered the door.

"Oh Percy! How are you dear? Come in, come in, would you like a cookie?" she asked. She may have asked a lot of questions but that's just how Mrs. Chase was. She wanted to know a lot when she answered the door but Percy was used to it now.

"Hi Mrs. Chase, I'm fine. Thanks for letting me in, and yes I would very much like a cookie." He answered smoothly as he entered and snagged a cookie from the plate that sat on the kitchen counter as he passed.

"I wanna watch the Avengers!"

"I wanna watch SpongeBob!"

Ah, the constant arguing of what to watch among siblings. Percy chuckled to himself as he entered and there sat a very frustrated Annabeth and 2 little boys that seemed to be arguing over the TV remote.

"Why don't we watch something educational?" Annabeth asked in a small attempt. Bobby and Matthew turned and looked at her like she had just asked if they wanted to go through themselves off the nearest cliff.

"What are you, crazy? We're watching SpongeBob." Bobby said.

"I thought we agreed we're watching Avengers." Matthew said.

"We never _agreed_ on anything!" Bobby shouted. This is where Percy intervened.

"Why are we talking about the Avengers and SpongeBob?" Percy asked as he came and plopped down on the floor next to Annabeth. Annabeth sighed with relief as Bobby and Matthew mauled Percy with hugs and screams that consisted of "PERCY!" They always liked Percy better than they did their actually sister. They were like his little followers. They did what he did.

"Now why are we talking about the Avengers and SpongeBob?" Percy asked again.

"Well Bobby wants to watch SpongeBob but I already told him it's a dumb show. So I want to watch the Avengers." Matthew said crossing his eyes and glaring at his brother.

"And I want to watch SpongeBob because the Avengers is stupid because they have super powers which no one actually has!" Bobby said pouting. Although Bobby was somewhat right about people not having super powers he wasn't entirely right. I mean they did have a son of Poseidon sitting in the room.

"Why don't we watch Looney Toons?" Percy asked. Both boys cocked their head to the side and looked confused.

"Looney…Toons?" they asked.

"Yeah, Looney Toons, they're cartoon characters. I used to watch them all the time." Percy said. That was all they needed to start watching the show.

"Yeah, I wanna watch Looney Toons!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Me too!" Matthew said. So Percy turned on the TV and found the show. The boys watched intently and laughed when the Hunter who was hunting Bugs Bunny said 'Wabbit'.

"Thank you so much." Annabeth said to Percy.

"That's what I'm for, to be awesome like that. Oh and because I know that you don't handle kids well." He said.

"I do too! Just not them…" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, sure you do." Percy said.

"SHHH! Looney Toons is on!" Matthew said.

"Yeah and we're trying to watch so can you Wabbits stop talking!" Bobby replied before turning back around to the screen.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other.

"I think we just got told off by 2 little kids that watch _cartoons_…" Annabeth said. Percy had a blank face on.

"What has this world come to?" he asked.

* * *

**Have you ever seen Looney Toons? I used to watch it when I was a kid and I always remember the Hunter calling Bugs Bunny a 'Wabbit'. Lol if you watched the TV show, comment and tell me the part you remember most about the show! Thanks for reading!**


	13. M is for Mad

**M is for Mad**

* * *

Annabeth came into her cabin and slammed the door. Then she started screaming and throwing things. Percy had been sitting there waiting for her to arrive at camp. He had gotten started when she grabbed the book he was reading and flung it across the room.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled the glass vase out of her hand and set it down. Annabeth sat down and huffed and puffed with her arms crossed.

"I got a B on my test. A B! I mean my essay was 3 pages long and then I answered all my questions but the stupid teacher was all 'Oh no Annabeth, you're essay didn't explain how the national government works well enough.'" Annabeth said out in a rush.

Percy tried to keep a straight face but failed before bursting out into laughter and clutched his side.

"What are you laughing at?" Annabeth snapped. Percy slowed his laughter to a chuckle.

"You're this mad because you got a B on a test? I got a C on a quiz last week and I didn't go a rampage." He said chuckling again.

"Listen here you little delinquent, I'm not an idiot like you so this is a disappointment. But I guess you're too dumb to actually figure that out." Percy stopped laughing and glared at her.

"I'm not dumb. And at least I don't go on rampages when I get mad!"

"Leave me alone Percy."

"Why so you can wallow in your disappointment?" Percy teased.

"No, so I don't have to put up with your stupidity." Percy scowled before leaving.

Later on at dinner Grover sat with Annabeth because Percy told him to leave him alone.

"Hey Annabeth, do you know what's wrong with Percy? He's been yelling at me, telling me I'm stupid, and trashing his cabin."

Annabeth chewed and swallowed her pizza before looking at Grover.

"I've got no idea what's gotten into him. Maybe he's being hormonal or something, but a rampage really? Some people are just so uncivilized." She said.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Hey this is my second one today! I'm on a roll! Lol Let's see if I can go for three… Anyway thanks for reading!**


	14. N is for Naiads

**N is for Naiad**

* * *

"Why won't you try it?" Percy asked. Today was the day that he was supposed to check on the Naiads. He liked talking to them, they were nice. But they always made him weave baskets with them while they gossiped. But by doing this he knew so much. Like one of the Naiads heard froma Nymph that Clarisse liked an Aphrodite boy because he was (quote on quote) 'the cutest little thing she ever saw.'

"Because I said no," Annabeth said. Percy wanted her to come and weave with him.

"Why not? Your mother was a natural weaver and I know you can. I've seen you."

"What if they don't like me?" she asked in a small voice. Percy cracked a smile.

"Please, they like everyone. I mean seriously. Do you remember Patrick?" Percy asked.

"Pickled Face Patrick? The kid who's face looked like a pickle and the guy who ate nothing but pickles?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah him, they said he smelled good." Pickled face Patrick smelled like pickles, not something you wanna smell all the time. Annabeth gasped.

"Plus they like to gossip and I know how much you want to know about Juniper because Grover's been telling me how your trying to pry. They could tell you…" Percy bribed. Ever since Grover and Juniper got together, Annabeth has been trying to know as much as possible about her.

"Well… I guess I could come…" she said. Percy smiled a big smile.

"Great now let's get going!" he said dragging her to the lake. Once in the lake he got made a bubble form around both of them. Then all of a sudden they were surrounded by 3 Naiads.

"Percy! Is this Annabeth? She's cute." Percy blushed and nodded.

Annabeth waved to them.

"I'm Sara," the one on the left said. "I'm Cassie," the one in the middle said. "And I'm Marcy." The other said.

Soon they all sat down and began to weave and the girls started to gossip while Percy concentrated on his basket. It turns out the Annabeth and the Naiads got along very well.

"Dang girl, you are a great weaver." Marcy said complimenting on Annabeth's hands that weaved faster than they could blink.

"Oh thanks, so what was that about Juniper?" Annabeth asked. Then they launched into a conversation about Juniper and her interests, dislikes, and activities. When the day was over and plenty of baskets were made, Percy and Annabeth went back to dry land.

"Can we go back tomorrow?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah sure, so I'm guessing you had lots of fun." Percy said.

"Oh no I didn't it's just that I wanted to know about Clarisse and this Aphrodite boy I hear she likes."

* * *

**Lol Annabeth is such a snoop. Lol did you like Cassie, Sara, and Marcy? They're so bubbly. Lol get it? Bubbly? Cause they're underwater and… you know what never mind. Anyway thanks for reading! I think I'm done writing for the day. Peace out readers!**


	15. O is for Oh My Gosh

Today's chapter is brought to you by the 'Percy is not allowed to fall in love with Annabeth in this fanfiction' program. The P.I.N.A.T.F.I.L.W.A.I.T.F.P. does not own anything except for Percy's insult, Annabeth's rage and obsession with Daedalus laptop, and Grover's moment that makes him seem high. O is for Oh My Gosh

* * *

"Oh my Gosh!" that was the fifth time Percy heard 'Oh my gosh' in the Athena cabin from Annabeth.

"What are you 'oh my goshing' about?" Percy demanded. Hearing his best friend say oh my gosh ten thousand times was not high on his things to listen to list.

"On Daedalus laptop there are so many amazing architectural structures in here. It's absolutely beautiful." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Please do not go into details about architecture. It annoys me." Percy told her. But Annabeth didn't hear him. She was to into the laptop. So Percy left to go hang out with Grover.

Grover had forgiven him for yelling at him a couple days ago. He was just crabby because of Annabeth (no, he was not being hormonal like Annabeth thought) from earlier. So Grover and Percy sat in the grass in the forest. Percy picked at the grass in front of him as he began to explain his problems to Grover.

"So you like her…" Grover concluded. Percy swiveled to look his friend in the eye.

"Are you high? Did you accidently eat the beer cans from the Big House again?" Percy asked looking in Grover's eyes to make sure they weren't blood shot.

"Percy Jackson, I am not high. You just like Annabeth." Grover said looking appalled.

"Oh my gosh Grover, I do not. Besides this fanfiction will not allow me to be into Annabeth like that because it goes against the laws of physics. That and the P.I.N.A.T.F.I.L.W.A.I.T.F.P. won't allow it." Percy said crossing his arms.

"Oh okay," Grover said. "But seriously what does physics have to do with this?" Percy opened his mouth to say a witty reply when Annabeth slapped him upside the head.

"How dare you think me talking about architecture is annoying!" She yelled. Percy furrowed his eyebrows together. He had forgotten about the conversation he tried to have with her earlier. He didn't think she heard his comment.

"Um… sorry." Percy said.

"You better be." She threatened before walking away. After watching that display of anger from Annabeth, Grover spoke in amazement.

"Oh my gosh," he said.

* * *

Heyy so what'd you think? The P.I.N.A.T.F.I.L.W.A.I.T.F.P. stands for 'Percy is not allowed to fall in love with Annabeth in this fanfiction program'. Clever and long don't you think? Lol Don't forget to comment! Oh and do you think I can do another today? I think so! Thanks 4 reading and being awesome!


	16. P is for Piccadiliy

The second fanfiction today is brought to you by Piccadilly. The name was so cool that I had to put it into this story, that and I get loads of comments that this story makes them laugh which brings me joy. So here we go,

* * *

P is for Piccadilly

"Piccadilly."

"Pick-a-dil-e?" Annabeth was trying to teach Percy how to day Piccadilly. It wasn't that hard but he was making it extremely difficult.

"Percy you pronounce it Piccadilly." She said exasperated.

"Why are we even learning about this? I really don't care what a Piccadilly is."

"It's not a what it's a where. Piccadilly is a place in London, a street actually and it—"

"I just said I don't care what it is." Percy said. Annabeth crossed her arms and sat on the couch. They were at Percy's mom's apartment. Paul and Sally were out getting dinner or something or another. Percy couldn't remember exactly what they were doing. He was too focused on this Piccadilly thing.

He had to learn it because it was random learning day at school, something that came only once every year. The teachers would pick something totally random and make the kids learn it. It annoyed Percy. He cursed the teacher that picked this to learn. Percy banged his head on a text book.

"Stupid Picca—Picka—Pick- oh screw it!" he said punching his textbook and throwing it against the wall. Papers flew everywhere and Annabeth looked shocked at the figure who sat in the midst of all the papers that seemed to take over the room.

"Percy just go online and Google it if it bothers you so much." His face went blank for a moment before he brightened up.

"Thank you Hermes!" he shouted at the sky as he ran to the computer and typed the word 'Piccadilly' into the Google spacebar. Minutes later he came back in with an angry face on.

"What's wrong now?"

"The computer died."

"Plug it in."

"I don't know where the plug is." Percy growled.

"Well don't get mad at me because you have problems." Annabeth said.

"Why not? You're the one who told me to use the computer in the first place. You probably knew it was going to do that." He accused.

"How am I supposed to know when the computer is going to shut down?" Annabeth yelled at him.

"You… um… just knew!" Percy said. It wasn't a great comeback but it was the best he could think of on the spot.

"I just knew?" Annabeth yelled back.

"Yeah and now I can't research Picca—Piccadilly now!" Annabeth was about to congratulate him on saying finally being able to say Piccadilly when there was a loud knock on the door. Percy went to answer it with Annabeth behind him.

He opened the door and a young man stood there. He looked about 23 or so. He was dressed in his pajamas and he had a laptop in his hands. Percy recognized him as his neighbor.

"HERE!" the man exclaimed. "Take my computer and research Piccadilly! Just shut up! I can't take your bickering anymore!" he said shoving the computer into Percy's hands and stalking back to his door. Percy blinked before turning around and going back into the apartment.

"Aren't you just going to give that back to that man? I mean after all it is his." Annabeth said closing the door. Percy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why? Are you going to unplug the computer again?"

* * *

Lol, Piccadilly causes trouble in the Jackson household. Isn't Piccadilly a fun word to say? Pick-A-Dil-E. No I am not making fun of Piccadilly. It is really cool but since Percy is somewhat mentally challenged (oh hush, you know how he can never figure out the simple things in life) I had to do it. Comment, Favorite, Alert, anything you want. Thanks 4 reading!


	17. Q is for Quack

Sorry I haven't updated. There was something wrong with the site and it wouldn't let me upload. So as a gift I'm going to give you guys an April fool's day chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Q is for Quack**

"Quack!" Annabeth sat with Grover and fed the ducks on the edge of the dock at camp. The ducks were mostly mallards. Annabeth threw bread crumbs at the ducks when Percy flew up from the water and scared all the ducks away. Grover and Annabeth frowned.

"Why did you do that? We were feeding them." Grover said.

"Well Ducks annoy me with their incisive quacking so I scared them off." he said doing the dead man's float on his back.

"So? Couldn't you just leave them alone? What did they ever do to you?" Annabeth asked. Grover shook his head as if to tell Annabeth to shut up.

"What did they ever do to me? Well in the second grade someone covered me in bread crumbs while I was sleeping and then let a bunch of ducks into my bedroom. I woke up with Ducks pecking on me and that incisive quacking! I swear to gods I can remember how evil those ducks sounded…" Percy said with his nose scrunched up the way it always was when he was mad.

Annabeth tried to hold back her laughter.

"So you have a phobia of ducks?" she asked letting out a few giggles.

"No I just hate them."

Later on that night when everyone went to bed, Annabeth snuck into Percy's cabin with glue, bread crumbs, and a few ducks trailing behind her. Needless to say Percy's woke up the whole camp with his screaming.

He screamed as he tore the cabin door down trying to get away from the ducks. He tried loosing the ducks but it seemed impossible.

"I thought you didn't have a phobia of ducks!" Annabeth shouted at Percy as he ran past her.

"Shut Up!" he yelled to her. The ducks pursued him pretty well and the whole time they followed him they shouted:

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

* * *

I'm okay with ducks, how about you guys? It's geese I don't like. So was this chapter good or bad? I'm going to try to write another one today. So HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!


	18. R is for Ritzy

R is for Ritzy

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were both dressed elegantly because they were going to a special dinner for a fund raiser. It was a fund raiser for Japan since that earth quake and tsunami hit. Percy made Annabeth come because he decided that she didn't get out enough.

"Presenting Mr. Percy Jackson and Ms. Annabeth Chase," An announcer said as they entered the ballroom. Everything was looked elegant and beautiful. The Announcer leaned towards them as they made their way towards the stairs.

"You both look very ritzy." He whispered before announcing the next person. As soon as they exited the stairs Percy leaned over to Annabeth and asked her what Ritzy meant.

"Do you know nothing?" Annabeth asked in an exasperated voice.

"Define nothing…" he said in a low whisper.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" she asked back in a whisper. Rachael waved threw the crowd at them and Percy and Annabeth both raised their hands high and put on a smile.

"I'm not stupid I just asked you a question that I know you would know because you're a walking dictionary." He said back as Rachael, Grover, and Juniper approached them.

"I am not." Annabeth said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Then tell me what ritzy means and it'll end the argument." Percy said with the same stupid smile on his face he always wore.

"Fine, it means to be swanky or elegant." Annabeth said. That's when their friends arrived.

"Hey guys, you both look ritzy." Juniper said in greeting. Percy shot a look at Annabeth.

"Why Thank you Juniper, you look ritzy as well." He said.

* * *

So how many of you are looking ritzy tonight? Lol I'm done for the day. I may or may not write tomorrow. Probably will. Oh and my heart goes out to the people in Japan! I hope you guys are safe now and i feel for you! Thanks for reading!


	19. S is for Sandy Secrets

I am so so so so SORRY for not updating! I am a horrible person go ahead, shoot me. Anyway I own nothing.

* * *

**S is for Sandy Secrets**

Percy and Annabeth sat at the beach and looked out towards the water.

"I'll tell you a secret if you can tell me something about the ocean that I don't already know." Percy bargained. Annabeth thought for a moment.

"Alright, hmm let's see. Did you know that the water is blue?" she asked. Percy snorted.

"I'm not an idiot Annabeth." He said.

"Are you sure? Because you—"

"Alright next answer!" He said.

"Fine um, did you know that an octopus has eight legs?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yes,"

"Okay um, a squid has a beak!"

"I should know remember Bill?" he asked talking about the shark that does clam taxes.

"Of course!" Annabeth replied.

"His friend is a squid, anyway next answer." He told her.

"Um, if you drop something where it's really deep and you can't see, you should just keep swimming." Percy began to laugh.

"You totally stole that from Finding Nemo and I thought you were smart Wise Girl."

"Oh shut up and just tell me the stupid secret Kelp Head." She demanded.

"Whatever you say Book Worm." He said back casually.

"Watch it Jackson." Percy rolled his eyes but began to whisper into her ear.

"Okay, Okay so the secret is…" He paused for dramatic effect. "The sand," he began.

"Yeah what about it?" Annabeth asked. Could there be a hidden treasure here at camp that she didn't know about? Had he found it?

"The sand… it's sandy." He said before standing up.

"I'm glad that we can be so open with each other." He said before jogging towards camp. Annabeth sighed in frustration. That boy was going to be the death of her.


End file.
